


Tease

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Greg Lestrade, Doggy Style, Exhibitionism, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Hand Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Top Mycroft Holmes, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22473247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Greg has an exhibitionist streak; Mycroft likes to indulge him.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 18
Kudos: 169
Collections: JustMystradeThoughts Plot Bunny Adoptions





	Tease

It probably wasn’t quite right, an officer of the law, enjoying a hand down his trousers in whatever public places they could make it work. Not that Greg could be arsed to care when Mycroft held him close and took him in hand.

At the moment Mycroft had caught him leaving 221B and all but dragged him into the alley behind. Greg leaned forward against the bricks, panting heavily as Mycroft stroked him, whispering dirty talk to into his ear.

Suddenly the umbrella opened over them. Greg was vaguely aware of something striking it, but Mycroft picked that moment to twist his wrist just so and Greg came with a muffled shout, knees threatening to give way.

Mycroft withdrew his hand and spun Greg around, kissing him hard as he cleaned them up and tucked Greg away. Greg could feel how much Mycroft wanted him, but that was part of the game; Mycroft would only actually fuck him behind closed doors. And when Mycroft was all wound up, well… it was worth the wait.

Something else struck the umbrella. “Fuck off, Sherlock,” he growled, hopefully loud enough for him to hear.

Mycroft chuckled, something deep and rumbling and undeniably sexy. He leaned down to nip Greg’s throat before straightening his tie. “I’ll see you at dinner,” he said.

“Sure you can wait that long?” Greg gave him a squeeze.

Mycroft caught his wrist and pinned it by his head, slotting a thigh between Greg’s legs. “Can you?”

Greg laughed. “Come on, before Sherlock figures out how to throw the telly at us.”

Mycroft smiled and let him go, leaving the umbrella up until they were clear of the alley. Greg leaned in and stole one more quick kiss. “See you tonight.”

“Good afternoon,” said Mycroft, closing the umbrella and turning for his car waiting at the corner. Greg watched him walk away before going to his own car.

**

Greg took his time wrapping up his work day, not wanting to appear too eager and savoring the anticipation. Finally, though he pulled on his jacket and headed out, unsurprised to find one of Mycroft’s cars waiting for him.

He was disappointed that there was no Mycroft inside until his phone rang a minute later. “Turn on your camera,” said Mycroft.

Greg briefly thought about how that command made his cock leap with excitement, but that didn’t stop him from hitting the button. “Hi,” he said, smiling at his lover.

“Hello,” said Mycroft, turning the camera so Greg could see he was in their bed and wearing nothing but a robe. Greg bit back a groan. “Touch yourself, Greg. Don’t come, but I want to watch.”

“You know how to talk to a man, don’t you,” said Greg, getting the camera settled on the seat and opening his trousers.

“Yes,” said Mycroft. 

Greg glanced over and saw he was licking his lips. He eased his cock out and gave himself a long, slow stroke. Probably Mycroft’s driver knew exactly what they were doing, but Mycroft’s people were nothing if not discreet.

“Lovely.” Mycroft’s voice was loud in the quiet cabin. Greg shifted his hips and slowly stroked himself, wondering just what Mycroft had planned for when he got home.

He didn’t have long to wait. “You’re almost here,” said Mycroft. “Tuck yourself away for now and come into the house. I want you on your knees in the study. I’ll see you soon.”

Greg opened his eyes and looked at the camera, but Mycroft had already closed the call. He briefly considered stroking himself off the rest of the way, but instead, he obeyed and fixed his clothes, almost perfectly proper by the time the car stopped.

The driver opened the door for him, face perfectly professional though Greg could see the smirk in his eyes. “Have a good night, sir,” he said.

“Oh, I will. You, too.” Greg grinned at him and headed into the house.

The place was quiet. Greg hung his jacket up and toed off his shoes before heading into the study. Mycroft was nowhere to be seen, but he’d left two glasses of scotch on the side table. Greg went to his knees by Mycroft’s chair before picking one up and sipping it. He was fairly buzzing with anticipation, but the alcohol helped take the edge off.

Mycroft appeared a few minutes later, still wearing nothing but his robe. He sat down and reached for his own scotch, drawing out the anticipation a little longer.

Greg wondered how neither of them had combusted yet.

Mycroft finally put his drink down. Greg watched as he reached for the tie on his robe and slowly pulled it loose, letting it fall open. Greg’s cock was immediately back at full attention as he drank in the long lines of Mycroft’s body.

With a heated smile, Mycroft guided Greg to settle between his knees. Greg didn’t need the order but he gave it anyway, knowing how much Greg liked to hear him. “Suck my cock.”

Greg groaned and leaned forward, bracing himself of Mycroft’s thighs as he swallowed him down. Mycroft gently ran his fingers through Greg’s hair as he bobbed his head, encouraging him to take him deeper. Greg moaned, wanting to obey, wanting to touch himself, wanting to be fucked into the rug.

“You’re so good for me,” praised Mycroft, breath short in a way that made Greg’s heart skip. He was the one that did that. He was the one that made Mycroft Holmes fall apart. God, but he was the luckiest man on earth.

Mycroft gave his hair a tug and pulled Greg off his cock, leaning down to hiss him. Greg opened his mouth to him, surrendering to Mycroft’s insistent tongue.

Finally, Mycroft pulled back, as slowly and in control as he did everything else. “Hands and knees,” he said 

Greg scrambled to comply, getting settled on his hands and knees in front of the fire. Mycroft tucked a pillow under his hips before getting his trousers open and baring him halfway down his thighs.

“Beautiful,” he said, stroking Greg’s back.

Greg glanced over his shoulder as Mycroft took lube from his pocket and dropped his robe to the floor, leaving himself gloriously nude.

“You are mine,” whispered Mycroft as he pushed two fingers into Greg.

Greg groaned and dropped his head. “Yeah, Mycroft, and you’re mine.”

“Indeed,” said Mycroft, knowing exactly how to work him open. Greg relaxed, moaning softly, knowing Mycroft would take care of him.

Finally, Mycroft withdrew his fingers and settled behind him. Greg braced himself as Mycroft held his hip and guided himself forward.

“God, yeah,” muttered Greg.

Mycroft started slow, but he couldn’t hold back for long. Greg moaned as Mycroft folded himself over his back, every stroke long and deep and hitting just where Greg needed it.

Just when Greg was about to beg to be touched, Mycroft’s hand wrapped around his cock. Greg cried out, already on the edge with only a few strokes. “Come for me.”

Greg shouted and came, shuddering through Mycroft’s firm grip.

Mycroft kissed his shoulder, then grabbed Greg’s hips to chase his own orgasm, coming in minutes with a quiet groan of his own.

Greg smiled as Mycroft kissed the back of his neck and carefully pulled out. He sat down on the rug, breathing heavily. Greg shimmied the rest of the way out of his trousers and pants, then leaned over to kiss him, loving the way Mycroft’s curl stuck to his damp forehead.

Mycroft smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around him. “Love you,” he said.

“I love you, too,” said Greg, kissing him back. “Shower?”

“Good idea,” said Mycroft, not moving a muscle.

“In a little bit,” agreed Greg, sipping kisses from his lips and reveling in the man in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to paialovespie for the plot bunny, meansgirlwrites for reading along and beltainefaire for reading and giving it a quick beta


End file.
